You and Me
by RavenRois
Summary: Living under the same roof after some time can really do some magic on people but now that the glue that binds Miyu and Kanata together as a family is gone, how would things be between them?
1. Chapter 1

_Note to readers: I actually don't know what got over me that I decided to write a fan fiction on this anime but I felt the need too after coming across it again after like 5 years since I first saw it. So yeah :))_

I

It has already been a year since Ruu and Wanya have left the planet Earth to go back to planet Otto. "Time sure flies…" Miyu whispered to herself as she closed her book and rested her head on her study table. She and Kanata are just a couple of months away from their last year in high school. In a few months she will be a senior and would have to start taking exams in Universities.

Miyu got up and open a drawer and pulled out a bow inside are different memorabilia that she kept over the years to remind her of Ruu and Wanya. "I'm wondering how the two are doing. I'm sure Ruu is very happy with his …. How I wish Wanya would send a message or something soon…" Miyu said as she stare at the picture of them. They looked like a happy family in the picture. If not for the arrival of Ruu and Wanya things would have been different.

"Miyu! Let's eat dinner already!" Kanata called to Miyu from outside her room.

"Oh… sure…. Just a moment…" Miyu replied and returned the picture inside the box and then the box to the drawer.

She went out her room and went straight to the kitchen. It was Kanata's turn to cook tonight and Miyu admits that he is a far better cook than she is but she tries.

"WOW! This sure is delicious!" Miyu said as she sat on the chair across Kanata's.

"Of course it is. My stomach needs a break from eating your cooking you know…" Kanata said as he started putting some food on his bowl. Miyu glared at him and was about to retaliate with his comment.

"I was just kidding" Kanata said with a sincerely cute smile which made Miyu blush a bit. "Anyway, it looks like we both will be busy with the school dance this coming weekend…" Kanata continued.

Miyu nodded at him. "Two more days and still a lot to do." Miyu continued. The two then ate in silence until Kanata started to tell some story about this new foreign movie that he and Santa would really like to see. Miyu turned out to be a fan of the lead actor in the movie. They talked until they finally finished eating. Miyu carried the bowls to the sink and started washing them since it was her duty to do so.

"So Miyu…" Kanata started as he finished wiping the top of the table. "How would you like to go watch the movie with us next week?" Miyu was surprised that Kanata would invite her to go to the movies. Well it's not like it was going to be a date since Santa was with them but the thought of it made Miyu's heart beat a bit faster.

"Well… Sure why not?" Miyu said and beamed a smile at Kanata who returned the smile. Miyu returned to washing the bowls and cleaning the kitchen counters. There is this one thing she has wanted to ask Kanata so badly but can't seem to get enough courage to ask him. In the end she decided that she should ask him besides if she does it wouldn't mean anything. So once she was finish with all the stuff she has to do in the kitchen she went to Kanata who was reading some manga.

"Oi Kanata…" Miyu started

"hhhmmm? Why?" Kanata said as he stopped reading for a while.

"Well you see the dance this Saturday…"

"Yep…what about it?" Kanata said as he sat up and looked at Miyu.

"I was wondering if you plan or have asked anyone to go with you…hahaha … what am I saying surely girls have been asking you to go with them left and right…" Miyu said feeling extremely embarrassed and was trying her best not to blush.

"Well… I plan to go alone… I believe I don't need to have a date since I would be really busy, I'm the head organizer anyway so I'd probably not have that much fun and if I have a date she might just get bored with me so…" Kanata replied with a straight face as if he was trying to avoid the topic. He laid back down and continued reading his manga. "Why'd you ask Miyu?" Kanata added.

"No reason really… well I should get going" Miyu said as she stood up

"Worried that no one would go ask you to be their date? Hahaha don't worry I heard Nozomu has his eyes set on having you as his date and he's really excited about it and besides don't expect that I'd go as your date." Kanata replied. Inside him he knew that what he just said was a bit harsh. Hearing this Miyu stopped on her way out of the door. She felt so embarrassed and angry about what Kanata just said. A tear left her eye.

"I know Kanata and I have never expected you to want to come with me anyway so don't let it get to your head ok…I just asked.." Miyu said coldly trying not to sound like someone who is about to cry. She left the room and then headed straight to her room. She threw herself to her futon and talked to herself about how stupid she was to think that Kanata would ever want to go with her. She then started crying feeling ashamed and heart broken.

Kanata who was left in the room have not moved a muscle since Miyu left. He cursed at himself for what he said to her. In reality he would like to ask her to go with him. In reality he likes her. No actually he loves her but just this afternoon Nozomu told him how he would ask Miyu to go with him as his date. Nozomu had it all planned out. Kanata was really jealous of him how he can just profess his love to Miyu that easily every day despite knowing that Miyu doesn't really like him. Kanata just hates it when Miyu rides with Nozomu's craziness and hates it when Miyu seems to understand how Nozomu feels. Kanata also hates himself for having so many chances to tell Miyu how he really feels but always fails to do so.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Later that night.

Miyu woke up. She must have fallen asleep crying. "Stupid of me to do so…. So not worth it" She told herself and got up. She went out the room and headed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. On her way back she saw Kanata who just got out of the shower. Despite how much Miyu despised him earlier her heart skipped a beat and she tried not to look at Kanata who was topless. Not looking at him, Miyu decided to pass him and not say a word. Kanata just stood in the hallway waiting for a chance to say something to Miyu who is still obviously pissed off with him. As Miyu walked pass by him, Kanata took hold of her arm which made her stop walking and made her blush big time. Good thing Kanata was behind her and can't see her face.

"Hey… Miyu…" Kanata started. "I'm sorry about earlier… I know what I said was a bit too much. I'm sorry…" Kanata continued. Miyu smiled a bit happy to know that at least the guy was not so dense and knows when he to say sorry and admit his fault. Miyu then turned around and looked him in the eyes and smiled. This made Kanata blush a bit.

"It's alright" Miyu said and then she placed her hands on top of his hand which was holding her arm. Kanata's heart skipped when their hands touched. Miyu removed his hands.

"Goodnight! You better get some sleep tomorrow is going to be a long and tiring day" Miyu said and made her way to her room. Kanata was left on the hallway.  
"Good night Miyu" Kanata said to himself and then slowly made his way to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

II

The next day.

Kanata woke up and went straight to the kitchen.

"Miyu! Miyu!" He called out and looked around but it looks like she is nowhere to be found. He then saw a note on the refrigerator.

_"Kanata, I went on first to school today. Breakfast is on the table. Miyu" _The note said. Kanata took the note and sighed.

"She is probably still angry with me or something…" He said as he sat down on the table and ate his breakfast. He felt really awkward. Everything was quiet and he was all alone.

"I've never thought that it would feel like this without her around. I wonder how I'll do if she's not around… It's probably going to be sad…" Kanata said to himself and smiled at the thought of her.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

When he got to school he went straight to the classroom looking forward to talk to Miyu. To his surprise when he got their everybody seemed to be outside the classroom but Miyu was not with anyone in the crowd. Santa then saw Kanata and ran to him.

"Oi! Kanata! This is so exciting" Santa said with a big grin on his face.

"Why what's up? Did you see Miyu?" Kanata asked

"Well, come here!" Sanata said and then dragged Kanata to the door. Everyone else was looking inside the classroom excited and were all smiling.

"Looks like Hikarigaoka over did this whole thing. He sure likes Miyu." Santa said. Kanata's heart felt like it was smashed into tiny bits and pieces seeing Nozomu on his knees holding Miyu's hand as if asking her for marriage. He can't really hear what the two were talking about but he's not really that interested. Nozomu then stood up and hugged Miyu. "Looks like she accepted his offer" Kanata said coldly to himself.

Miyu did her best to push away Nozomu who was extremely the clingy type.

"Oh Miyu-cchii!" Nozomu said with a big smile.

"But listen…this doesn't mean that I'd start going out with you after this ok?" Miyu said trying to make herself clear. She just said yes since she knew that she's got no chance with Kanata and she would like to see how he would react if he knew this. Nozomu smiled at her and nodded meaning he understands.

Miyu made her way to her chair and everyone else went in the classroom. Everyone enjoyed the scene surely. Except for Kanata. Kanata who was sitting just behind Miyu passed her without even saying a word. Miyu noticed this and realized that Kanata was probably watching when Nozomu asked her to go with him to the dance.

"Oi, Miyu…" Kanata said in a cold voice.

"Sorry I had to leave earlier… the girls decided to go earlier to get started with the decors and stuff… anyway.." Miyu stopped when Chris walked towards Kanata with a small box in hand. Inside was some cupcake.

"Kanata…I was wondering if you'd like to go with me to the dance? And here I have made something just for you" Chris said acting shy. Kanata looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks a lot Chris but I'm not really into eating sweets right now… and Sorry Chris but I can't go with you… you see I'd probably be busy then and won't be able to give that much attention to you if I became your date so…" Kanata said. He was looking at Miyu waiting for her reaction but all he can see was her back. Miyu decided not to interfere with the two. Surely Chris would find a way to go with Kanata.

"Ok… Kanata…. But… but… I won't really mind if your busy…and if you're busy then I'd help you out… please… please Kanata… go with me." Chris said persistently and since everyone was looking at them except Miyu. Kanata didn't want to look like he was cold and heartless by turning the girl down. Kanata nodded at Chris and smiled a bit at her. Chris took the nod and jump in excitement. Finally her dream came true, to go to a dance with her prince. Chris then kissed Kanata in his cheeks. Kanata barely even reacted with this. He gets annoyed with Chris every now and then. He also told her many times before that he doesn't have any feeling for her but the girl was just persistent.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Later that afternoon.

Miyu was feeling really tired doing all the decors and other stuff. Nozomu also got extra annoying. It was as if he was everywhere that Miyu goes. Really persistent, like Chris. Miyu doesn't hate Nozomu but she only sees him as a good friend and nothing more. How she always wish that the guy she likes would act the same as Nozomu. Not exactly like cause that would imply that he should be crazy and green thumbed but what Miyu really hopes is that the guy she likes would be more easier to read like Nozomu and be out right with what he thinks or feels.

Miyu was half way home and she was really spaced out. She didn't notice that a car was rushing down the street as she crossed. Just in time someone grabbed her and held her from behind.

"Stupid…That was close…you should be less clumsy and be alert when crossing the street!" Kanata exclaimed as he held Miyu tightly. Miyu got a bit mad because Kanata shouted at her and called her stupid. She knew it was her mistake but it was her life who was on the line not his. She broke free from him and faced him with a pissed off look on her face.

"If you're going to shout at me why'd you not just let me get hit….That would be better!" Miyu shouted at Kanata. Kanata was taken aback by her reaction.

"I'm sorry… but you almost gave me a heart attack. Sorry Miyu.." Kanata said and placed his hand lightly on Miyu's head and patted her head.

Miyu's expression turned from rage to a soft thankful smile. She lifted her head and removed Kanata's hand from her head and then looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kanata… Thanks a bunch!" Miyu said staring into Kanata's eyes. She knows that he sure was worried about her. "How about we walk home together?" Miyu scontinued. Kanata nodded and they crossed the street together.

Many times have Kanata wanted to hold Miyu's hand as they walk but think to him how weird it would be for Miyu to hold hands with him.

"Kanata" Miyu said.

"Why?" Kanata replied.

"Were you really that worried about me?" Miyu said as she stopped just in the bottom of the temple's steps.

"Of course I was worried!" Kanata exclaimed at Miyu. Miyu turned around to smile at him. A big smile. "What's with the smile? Of course I would be worried. You were entrusted to us…and since we are living together it is my duty to take care of you and look after you…" Kanata continued. These words made Miyu blush like a red tomato. Kanata noticed this and he decided to go up first before Miyu without a word. When he was halfway the stair he can't help himself from smiling anymore. How he hoped that he can tell her everything he feels.

Miyu who was left at the bottom stared at Kanata who was making his way up the stairs. She was glad to hear from him that he cares. She knew that he did care but now is different than before when Ruu and Wanya was still around. She was glad to know that things haven't really changed that much.

"Too bad I won't get to go with you to the dance" Miyu said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Finally then day of the dance came.

"The dance would start at 6:30 Miyu so you better get ready." Kanata said as he passed Miyu outside the temple.

"I know… but you haven't even prepared yet…" Miyu replied.

"I'm a guy and I don't need that much time to prepare. Besides you wouldn't want to make everyone wait. They'll pass by the house to pick us up right?"

"Yep. All thanks to Chris we don't have to walk to the place." Miyu said and laughed.

"Just imagine walking the streets in a dress. That would be weird." Kanata said and went back the house.

"Looks like I really have to start preparing myself.." Miyu said to herself with a smile.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Kanata checked himself for the last time on the mirror. He remembered the time when Mikan wanted him and Miyu to wear wedding clothes, the memory of that made him smile. The white tux looked great on him. He didn't think that wearing one wouldn't really feel bad or uncomfortable. He knew that anytime now their friends would come and pick them up. He hasn't seen Miyu around so he realized that she might still be busy preparing. He went outside their house and sat in front of the temple.

A couple of minutes later he heard their front door opening. "It must be Miyu." He thought to himself. He tries to deny it but he was excited to see what Miyu would look like. He went to their front door and got awestruck.

"Miyu…" that was all he can say.

"So what do you think? Would this do?" Miyu said quite embarrassed with Kanata's undeniable awestricken reaction.

"It looks great Miyu" Kanata replied with a smile.

"You also look great. I'm so excited. They'd be here any moment now." Miyu said and checked her watch.

Kanata really finds her beautiful. He wanted to shower her with praises but it's so not like him so he decided against it. The blue long gown really accentuated her figure and the color complemented her skin and hair. Her hair was fixed in a messy bun showing of her long slender neck. She was wearing minimal makeup, just enough to emphasize her eyes and put some tint on her lips. Kanata blushed just as he was observing her. Strap of her dress kept falling on her right shoulder. Miyu had to fix it a couple of times to keep it in place. Kanata swallowed hard and thought of how sensuous it is every time the slides down her shoulders. His thoughts were distracted with a loud honk from a car.

"They're here!" Miyu exclaimed at Kanata. Miyu went on first. Kanata followed. They were greeted by their friends. Chris held on to Kanata's arms as soon as he got in.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

When they arrived at the place, Kanata excused himself as he had to check on everything first. Miyu was left with everyone else until finally Nozomu arrived in a prince like attire with a rose in the right front pocket of his top, which he gave to Miyu.

"Wow! Miyu-chii, even the stars showed up early just to witness your beauty. Others might be very jealous of us right now. A beautiful woman with a beautiful man…now aren't we the perfect match, Miyu-chii?" Nozomu asked with a handsome smile on his face. Miyu just smiled in reply.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying, even Miyu but she haven't really seen Kanata around. He must be pretty busy doing this and that.

"Miyu have you seen Kanata?" Santa asked Miyu who was playing around with her friends.

"Nope…Why Santa?" Miyu replied.

"Now that you confirmed he's not around. I also noticed that Chris isn't around either." Santa said "That Kanata! He's only in high school!" Santa said with a naughty smirk on his face. "Well I better get going and who knows I might get lucky too. See you around Miyu!" Santa continued.

"What did he mean?" Miyu said a bit annoyed with what Santa just seem to suggest Kanata and Chris was doing. Chris was really clingy and persistent always but Kanata is different.

"Oh Miyu-chii you don't have to ponder about what he said. Kanata isn't the dirty guy type. He's just probably around helping with the lights and sounds." Nozomu said as he placed a hand on Miyu's shoulder. Miyu smiled at him.

"I'm not worried about him. He can do whatever he likes, I don't care" Miyu said to Nozomu .

"Really… I know how you feel Miyu. I understand and I would like to say sorry for bothering you always. I really like you but I also realized that I've got nothing compared to Kanata. Well, you two live together…" Nozomu said with a smile.

"What are you trying to suggest?! I sleep in a separate room and we barely even interact and…" Miyu said getting all red and embarrassed.

"I know Miyu. You're just so cute when you panic and get shy. Now how about we grab some drinks?" Nozomu said as he took Miyu by the wrist and guided her through the crowd.

"Wow…Nozomu… I'm sorry I can't give back the attention you've been giving me, but thanks" Miyu said to herself.

Miyu forgot about the idea of looking for Kanata and just enjoyed the night. The music suddenly stopped and everyone's attention went to the stage. Kanata was standing on the stage with the president of the other class.

"So how's the evening going guys? Hope everyone is having fun thanks for coming!" The other president said and then he passed the microphone to Kanata.

"Everyone, we have reached the surprise part of the evening. We have just came up with this and did some last minute planning but we hope that you'd appreciate and participate in this one." Kanata said and passed the microphone back to the other guy.

"So listen up everyone! We have chosen 5 songs for the slow dance and here's the thing. This is everyone's chance to show and express how they feel towards someone. Once the song starts you get to invite someone to dance with you on the dance floor! There are 5 songs so you can decide to dance with 5 or with only one person throughout. OK? SO make up your minds quickly and we'll begin the song in a minute." With this the two presidents went down the stage. Chris was waiting for Kanata when he went down.

"Kanata….shall we?" Chris said blushing as she did the honor of inviting Kanata to dance. Kanata really plans to dance with Miyu but that's if Chris would let go of him.

Miyu saw how it looked like Kanata and Chris are going to dance. She felt a bit jealous of Chris for having the courage to ask Kanata. Nozomu grabbed Miyu by her waist and guided her to the dance floor. Several other couple also stepped on the dance floor. Nozomu pulled Miyu closer to him. "Just enjoy my dear" Nozomu said with a smile and as if on cue the first music started. Miyu decided not to look on Kanata's direction it would just hurt her. She enjoyed Nozomu's company and dance with him till the next three songs.

As the 4th song was about to end Nozomu's face moved closer to Miyu. Miyu closed her eyes thinking that Nozomu was going to kiss her.

"Miyu you are cute." Nozomu whispered to her. "I won't kiss you…I just want to tell you thank you for understanding me and even if I'm bothering or weird you still keep up with me. For that thank you Miyu. I would also want to tell you that after this school year, which is a month and a half away, I would be moving to Canada with my parents. I would really miss everyone. Especially you Miyu and if it's alright don't tell it to anyone else ok? I decided to tell you first because you're most dear to me among our friends." Nozumo said giving Miyu a sincere smile. Miyu hugged Nozomu and then pulled away to look at the guy.

"Thanks Nozomu for treating me as a special and close friend. I wish for the best for you. Always be happy Nozomu!" Miyu said with a smile.

"Now Miyu listen. I'm not that selfish so why don't you go dance with Kanata? I know you want to" Nozomu said with a wink at Miyu. He then pushed Miyu away from him. Miyu was surprised and lost her balance. For a moment she thought she would fall but to her surprise someone caught her.

"Are you alright?"

"Kanata!" Miyu said as she turned around. She looked back at Nozomu who smiled at her. Nozomu grabbed Chris who seemed to be looking for Kanata and pulled her away from Miyu and Kanata. In her head Miyu thanked Nozomu for what he just did.

"So…can I have this dance?" Kanta said as he held out his hand. Miyu took it and as she did Kanata pulled her closer to him. So close that Miyu was able to rest her head on Kanata's chest and hear his heartbeat. Miyu's heart was jumping up and down just being this close to him. This was unusual to but she really loved this setup. She don't know what to say.

"Miyu…" Kanata said.

"Hhhhmmm?" Miyu replied looking up at Kanata.

"You look great." Kanata said

"Thanks" That was all Miyu can say and she looked down again but still rested her head on Kanata's chest.

In his head Kanata was thinking about how time flies by so fast. He noticed how Miyu transformed from a girl to a woman. He used to tease her to be undeveloped but now she looked really great. Miyu haven't grew taller, since before they were almost the same height but now he is a head and a half taller than her even she's in heeled shoes. He can't fail to realize how her soft breasts are pressing against him and how he have to try her best to keep his hands away from her backside. "What a perverted guy I am to focus on such things. I'm a monk's son for geez sake. Now unnecessary thoughts, be gone" He thought to himself.

"Miyu… so it looks like I am your last dance." Kanata said with a small laugh.

"I know and I'm glad" Miyu was surprised with herself for outright saying that she is glad. Kanata felt great to hear that Miyu was glad.

"Lucky, I got away from Chris. She can be really clingy."

" So you were busy planning this surprise part… is that why you were not around?"

"Of course… why else would I be gone?" Kanata said "Oh… I know that Santa… so he really spread the rumor around... Miyu you haven't believe him even for a second right?" Kanata continued

"Well I did… you seem to be a pervert you know, based on the stuff you read or watch with Santa when he sleeps over and you guys think I'm asleep" Miyu said with a laugh

" What the?! We never…if you think that over if I do perverted things with Santa then we would be gay…. Ouch… I mean like Ouch Miyu"

"Just kidding Kanata. I know…. You're getting too serious and I haven't tried getting on your nerve for quite some time now"

"I'm so used with you being around and your attitudes and moods and I also know when your bad days are and when you usually feel great….It's very funny when you think about it. Before when I first saw you in our house I never thought we'd get along well and then Ruu and Wanya flew in. Things went from normal to out of this world and then they left and I'm glad that things between us haven't really changed…. I guess…" Kanata said looking at Miyu's eyes.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Well… for everything. Kanata…" Miyu wanted to add how much she likes him but decided against it she can't. Besides it might be really awkward afterwards.

"Miyu…"

"Hmmmm?"

"You're stepping on my foot" Kanata said with a laugh. Miyu immediately checked her footing and moved a step back from Kanata but Kanata pulled her closer to him immediately. "It's alright…" He said to Miyu in a whisper. Miyu was blushing like a red tomato and her heart was beating so fast. Suddenly the music ended and the lights turned on. The two parted with a smile on their face.

"Miyu wait for me outside ok… let's walk home together." Kanata said

"Ok… I'll just go change my clothes"

"Ok…I'm just gonna check with the maintenance team to make sure that they'll clean up right away… the head master wouldn't like any mess left behind." Kanata said and then he ran off. Miyu was left standing, looking at Kanata. She feels so light headed and she just wanted to scream in happiness. She never thought that she'd had the chance to dance with him.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Miyu was on her way to the school gates when Kanata came running to her.

"Miyu! Wait up!"

"Kanata"

"All set! Now we can go home" Kanata said with a smile. As they walk down the street Kanata again got the urge to hold Miyu's hand but yet again he decided against it. Finally when they reached the top of the Temple stairs Miyu stopped walking towards the house.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Kanata asked

"Well… not really it's just that the stars seem to be all out tonight….as Wanya said before they aren't only stars… some of them are planets who are near earth and can be seen by the naked eye every now and then…. Somewhere out there is Ruu and Wanya…" Miyu said staring out into the sky.

"You've been taking notes with what Wanya says…I really hope their doing fine." Kanata replied as he stood right beside Miyu.

" Of course I believe they are… with Ruu's parents and of course Wanya who is a really capable sitter pet." Miyu said with a smile.

"Ruu was like our child.." Kanata said and realized how weird it was for him to say it but to his surprise there was no violent reaction from Miyu. Miyu just looked at him and smiled. "Our child… imagine me and you together… married with a family of our own…" Miyu thought to herself and blushed to the idea of it.

The two enjoyed the cool breeze outside and the millions of stars that lighted up the night sky.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Finally, it's school over. Both Miyu and Kanata was excited that when the next school year starts they would be seniors. Kanata though knew that it would mean that the two of them would have to part too because he was sure that Miyu would want to pursue a field that is different from him and she might decide to study abroad, just like what she sometimes share to him when they talk about dreams and aspirations. Kanata decided to push his thoughts away. They are now both on their way to a resort owned by his father's friend. Miyu and Kanata were sent an invitation slash offer to stay in the resort for a week for a 50% discount. The discount was for 3 persons but since Kanata's dad was not around the two of them took the offer. Kanata thought of bringing Santa along but he decided that he wanted to spend the week with Miyu alone.

After 3 hours of travelling finally they have arrived. The resort was not extremely fancy but it was clean and there weren't really many people around. There were around 12 cottages for the visitor's to stay in, hut like bar with two bartenders, a couple of food stalls and a noodle and grill restaurant just near the entrance to the resort. Just in a hill that's about a kilometer away from the seaside was a white and blue house where the owners, employees and special guest like Kanata and Miyu would stay. They were welcomed by a middle aged couple. The couple happened to be good friends of Kanata's old man.

"You two must be Miyu and Kanata. Welcome to our resort! It's not that much but we enjoy managing it and spending time around here. The way you can call me Kinna" The woman told them. The two smiled at her and introduced their selves.

" Oh Miyu and Kanata…. Kanata you're the old man's son right?" The man asked Kanata. Kanata nodded with a smile.

"You look nothing like him and I guess that's a relief on your side. By the way you can call me Maki" the man continued.

Kanata and Miyu laughed at what the guy said about Kanata's father.

"By any chance that the two of you are a couple? I heard that you, Miyu, lives with Kanata for a couple of years now." Kinna said with a teasing voice.

"Were not a couple" the two said in unison. Miyu turned red and Kanata felt quite awkward.

"Now that settles it…. Then the two of you should stay in a different room then. Hay… I thought you two make a great couple" Maki said with a big smile also teasing the two.

"Thank you very much oji- san for taking the time to welcome us and for having us over." Kanata said with a bow.

"No biggie… your father must be really enjoying his trainings abroad. Having you both here would make us feel like we have our kids around again" Maki said.

"Yes, the old man enjoys what he's doing. So… where are your kids?" Kanata asked

"All of them moved out. We've got three kids. 2 boys and a girl. The eldest is now in a music school abroad, the second one is in Tokyo working in some multinational company and our youngest, our little princess got married and is now living with her husband in Kyoto." Kinna said

"Time sure flies fast… it was just like yesterday that they would be here helping out but now everyone's starting their own lives but we are proud of them all." Maki added

" Wow! You're kids sure are great. Also the two of us can always help out in the resort we won't mind. Right Kanata?" Miyu said

"Yes, of course that would be great" Kanata said enthusiastically

"That's great! Now how about we go to the house and get you to your rooms… you must be a bit tired." Maki said and then they all started walking towards the house.

The house was white and blue and was on the hill. It would remind anyone of a peaceful country living in the west. The porch had a swing and a couple of chairs. Inside the house was spacious. The living room had a flat screen T.V. and some comfty looking couches.

"The dining hall and the kitchen is that way" Maki said pointing at an arched way on his left. "Now shall we go to your rooms" He continued.

"There are 10 rooms in this house and 3 toilets and 3 bathrooms. One of the bathrooms is in our room, the other two is in the end of the hall upstairs. Currently there are a total of 5 other employees leaving in the house" Kinna explained.

"Here we are. Miyu your room is the one across this room. Here's your key, go check it out." Maki said as he handed Miyu her key. Kanata's room was just across Miyu's. The room was simple, with a bed covered in white sheets with blue stripes and a couple of pillows, a table with a lamp, a built-in cabinet and a shelf with a couple of old looking books. There was also one huge window through which one can have a good view of the ocean.

"You guys can meet with the other 5 employees later at dinner. Now Miyu how about you go check out your room" Kinna said as she pulled Miyu to the room across. Kanata jumped on his bed as if to try how soft it is and then he stood up and open the window to let the ocean breeze get in.

"So you like it?" Maki asked as he stood right beside Kanata.

"Yes…by the way I have brought something from our temple. My dad instructed me to give these to you" Kanata said as he walked towards his baggage and pulled out a rectangular red box with some inscription written all over. Maki gladly took the box.

"Wow he shouldn't have bothered. Looks like he remembered…"

"My dad told me to wrap it up… he told me that you believed that it brought good luck… that was in the temple for about 10 years now and he said that when you went there before you found that item fascinating so yeah.."

"It must be hard to live on your own.."

"Well not really… father goes home every once in a while and I'm with Miyu so…" Kanata said and then Maki smiled at him.

Across the room Miyu was already putting her clothes on the cabinet. Her room was also like Kanata's but her room had two small arched windows with white curtains that are quite transparent. It was a simple room but she liked it since it made her feel at ease or maybe it's not the room. Maybe she's at ease knowing that Kanata would just be staying in a room across her. Kinna left her moments ago to prepare dinner.

"Hope this vacation goes well… I could really use some break." Miyu said in a whisper and fell back her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

V

At dinner everyone was present. Miyu and Kanata sat right next to each other. Kinna and Maki sat in both ends of the long dinner table. There were 5 other people present, the employees who stay in. The others go home so they weren't present. There was Aki and Shin, the bartenders, the two of them are in college and their parents are really good friends with Maki and Kinna. There was Saki, the receptionist, who was also in college. Finally there was Yui and Mika, the two are responsible for helping around the resort and helping Kinna and Maki with transaction, management of documents and bills and so on and so forth. The two just finished high school and decided not to enter the university yet to make some money.

The dinner went well since everyone was easy to jive with. Once they were done everyone lend a hand to clean up. After everything's settled most of the people went to their rooms. Miyu decided that she would go for a walk in the beach. She turned to look for Kanata but it looks like he was busy making friends with the girls so Miyu just went out on her own.

"What's the problem with me? I don't feel that good when he's around other women… even when he's with Chris… I feel this twitching in my chest." Miyu whispered to herself as she made her way to the sea side. Once she was there she sat down and stared at the stars. "Looks like star gazing is my new hobby… My mom and dad would laugh if they knew that I'm also interested with their stuff…." Miyu thought to herself, suddenly she missed her parents who are still in America working. After minutes of pondering and not even bothering to notice the time Miyu started feeling sleepy. "SO should I try taking the exams to those Universities in the U.S.? " Miyu whispered to herself then she felt something warm around her shoulders, it was a jacket.

"Of course… you should do what you have and want to." Kanata said and then he sat right beside Miyu and smiled at her.

"Thanks…" Miyu said as she pulled the jacket closer to her body to warm her up.

"You should have told me that you were going out…"

"I wanted to be alone to think for a while"

"well you've got enough time to do so before you go to sleep… besides you're here on vacation so relax a bit… you can think things through when we get back…" Kanata said. In his mind he wants to tell Miyu to just stay with him and never leave him but of course he can't just blurt it out.

"How about you? I bet you got it all figured out… unlike me… I still don't know what I want" Miyu said staring out at the vast horizon in front of them.

" Well not really… I may look like I always know stuff but actually I really don't… I don't think I even know myself that much … cause sometimes I don't know what I really want" Kanata said as he looked at Miyu whose eyes seem to be travelling to dreamworld.

"Me too… but I want to be a doctor… a psychiatrist… you can laugh at me but the reason for me wanting to become one is because of the shows I watch on T.V. Their job looks so cool… so yeah.." Miyu said looking at Kanata who was staring at her. Normally she would get red and all at this kind of situation but Miyu saw the interest in Kanata's eyes and also he didn't laugh at her.

"That's interesting… me I guess I'd become a teacher… but I'm not yet sure with that.." Kanata said. Miyu smiled at him.

"Wow… the students would surely go crazy over you as a teacher…"

"You think so? Well anyway we shall get back now it's almost 11 pm.."  
"Really?! Then let's go!" Miyu said as she stood up and started running towards the house. "Last one would buy lunch for when we get back home!" Miyu shouted and then Kanata started running too.

"Loser!" Kanata said to Miyu as he opened his bedroom door.

" HUH?! It was really unfair" Miyu protested

"And how is it that I won unfairly?! You even started running first… well anyway you'll be buying me some good lunch of my choice when we get back" Kanata said

"Oh … ok what can I do… sure sure… anything you like. Well goodnight!" Miyu said as she closed her bedroom door.

"Good night!" Kanata replied as he grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It has been four days already since they arrived and the two feels like they would never want to leave the place anymore. The two were busy helping out around the resort. They were able to go to an island just 10 kilometers from the resort, then they went on some local food feast, then at night they played card games with the other employees along with Kinna and Maki, a couple of times Miyu and Kanata put their baby sitting skills on good use when a visitor asked for assistance regarding their baby and the two have also been talking to each other in a more mature manner now, meaning without the teasing and shouting.

"I can't believe that in 3 more days we'll have to leave this place" Kanata said as he picked up some trash in the beach and placed them in a sack held by Miyu.

"I know… can't we just stay here… I really love it here you know…never thought this trip would turn out to be this refreshing" Miyu said and she stretched a bit. " I wonder how everyone else's vacation is going. It's funny how Chris isn't here coincidentally this time" Miyu said with a laugh

"I know…She used to pop up just everywhere but I heard that she's going to France to spend her vacation with her mother. " Kanata explained. Their conversation was interrupted when 3 guys stopped near them to ask some question.

"Hello! We just got here this morning and we were wondering if anyone here can give us some tour on the place around the resort." Said the guys in black shades and blue streaked hair.

"Hhhmm well you can ask the one in the reception area… she can probably recommend you guys someone who can do the touring" Miyu said with a smile.

" Oh ok… but do you know if there are any place that is quite more alive and fun around here?" Said the other guy in a floral shirt.

"No. We should really get going now. We're sorry that we were not of any much help. Enjoy your stay." Kanata said and then grabbed Miyu's hand and walked off.

"What a jerk that guy is…. The girl was really cute don't you think… too bad the guy was around well… we'll see her around since it looks like they work here… could use her as my new girlfriend" The guy in dread locks said with a naughty grin on his face. The three all laughed.

Back in the house near the dumpster.

"Miyu you should avoid talking to guys like those." Kanata said as he placed the garbage bag in the dumpster,

"Well… no need to worry… they were just visitors and were asking for some help.." Miyu replied knowing that Kanata was on his protective mode again.

"Yes I know but they were looking at you lewdly and it's not right. So next time you see them avoid the ok?" Kanata said looking at Miyu. Miyu nodded and smiled at him. Kanata returned her smile and then they both went in the house to have some lunch.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

The next day.

The weather was quite bad. It was raining since the morning so most of the guests are in their cottages. Everyone in the house was in the living room watching a movie except for Yui who was nowhere to be found and Kinna who was in the kitchen preparing snacks. Miyu stood up from the couch to go to the toilet in the kitchen. After using the toilet Kinna called Miyu.

"Miyu… where do you think Yui is? It has been a while since she left and she haven't even called.. I wonder if she got a hard time looking for the files I have asked her to gather in the front desk…but it's been more than half an hour now. Where could she have been?" Kinna said as she sliced some sandwich. She really looks worried.

"Would you want me to go check out the front desk? The rain have stopped so it won't be a problem… who knows maybe she was just afraid of the lighting and was not able to return… she's probably on her way back… but I'll go check…" Miyu said with a smile. Kinna smiled at her and she looked very thankful. Kinna was like a mother to everyone in the house and it's no wonder that she'd worry about Yui who has worked with her most of the time.

"Thanks a lot Miyu! I'd prepare my special soup for you when you get back." Kinna said

"Thanks but would it be better if Mika had it instead since she's down with a cold?" Miyu said

"Well that's considerate of you but I'll make something that's would be enough for everyone. Now get going so that you can get back right away." Kinna said with a smile. Miyu nodded and was off.

Kanata looked back from his seat. "Where is Miyu going now?" He asked himself. He was about to stand up when everyone shouted in fear. The movie was reaching its climax. Shin who was sitting right next to Kanata pulled him back down.

"Where are you going the movie's just getting to the climax" Shin said

"Miyu went out and I guess I shall.." Kanata said but was interrupted.

"Come on no need to worry… probably just ran some errand… no need to worry bout your girl.." Shin said teasing Kanata. Kanata just laughed at Shin and stayed behind.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

"Yui!" Miyu called out as she opened the door of the reception area. The place was not that wide but there were a couple of couches for guests and there were several paintings on the wall and a huge clock. There was also this small room that served as the office. She looked behind the front desk and found a neatly stocked files near the telephone.

The office door opened slowly and Yui walked out fixing the buttons of her blouse and was straightening her skirt. Behind her was that guy with blue streaked hair. Yui saw Miyu and her eyes became wide.

"Miyu… you're… here." Yui said.

"Yui…" Miyu said she was so embarrassed knowing in her mind that something just transpired between Yui and the guy in the office.

"Uhhmm… please don't tell anyone.." Yui said as she took a step towards Miyu.

"No I won't I swear… now I'd be on my way back…" Miyu said and was about to turn around when the guy spoke.

"Oh you're that cutie yesterday… of course you work here so you know my Yui…" The guys said with a grin. Miyu just looked back and smiled at the couple. The front door of the reception area opened and the two other guys went in with beer cans in their hands.

"Yui! Done already?" One of the guy said with a devilish laugh

"Hey look! It's the cutie from yesterday!" Said the other guy. Upon hearing this Miyu remembered Kanata's warning so she instantly started to rush towards the other door but before she could even reach the door knob the guy got her by the wrist.

"Hey Nobu let go of her! You pervert! She's much younger than you are!" Yui shouted at the guy but her boyfriend pulled her to him and held him tight.

"SO what if she's younger… Nobu had his eyes on her since yesterday you know" Yui's boyfriend said.

"Miyu! Run!" Yui shouted

Miyu can't fight back. Nobu pulled her and pushed her at the wall just across the door. Tears started flowing down Miyu's eyes. Her other hand reached for her phone and pushed a number which activated the speed dial.

"No phones dear…" The other guy said as she took Miyu's phone and threw it on the trash. He then sat on a couch nearby, opened a can of beer and gulped it down. Miyu then started shouting but the Nobu guy placed a hand over her mouth. From this close Miyu can smell the mix of beer and cigar on the guy.

"Look how cute you are when you're afraid!" Nobu said as he pinned Miyu with his body weight on the wall. Yui elbowed her boyfriend and ran towards Miyu but her boyfriend punched her in the solar plexus.

"Sorry my dear Yui… but you can't interfere" Her boyfriend whispered to her as he laid her on top of the front desk

Nobu licked her neck, making her shiver in fear. Nobu's hands were starting to travel all over Miyu's body, touching her in inappropriate places, making her feel more violated.

"Kanata… help.." this was all Miyu can manage to say. She has lost all her energy, her legs feel like jelly in fear and her voice was like taken away from her.

"Sorry dear but your boyfriend won't come for you… this place is too far from where they are….." Nobu was interrupted when the door opened and Maki barged in with the other guys. Maki went for Yui's boyfriend and knocked him out in a couple of swings. Kanata instantly went for Miyu who was held by Nobu. Nobu was prepared to tackle him but even before he can, he was already on the floor and off to dream world. Shin and Aki took care of the other guy who tried to escape. The guy sure was high and drunk.

Maki went to Yui who was gaining consciousness. Miyu dropped on the floor and wanted to just evaporate from the scene due to both shock and fear. Kanata went towards her.

"The cops are going to come her in just a couple of minutes…." Kanata said to Miyu. He was so angry with himself that he did not go with her when he felt like he had to. He wanted to ak her what happened but in his mind he sort of pictured what really happened and realized that it would be insensitive of him to ask. He lifted Miyu's face so that she'd look at him. To his surprise her face was blank with no reaction. Her eyes seem to stare out far away.

"Miyu! Miyu! Hey Miyu!" Kanata said shaking Miyu. Yui sat up and was in shock seeing the cops come in the reception are. Yui instantly went to Miyu's side.

"Miyu! Are you alright? Gosh… I don't know… Sorry Miyu…. This is all my fault…" Yui said crying. Miyu seemed not to react on it either.

"Oi! Miyu!" Kanata said and shook Miyu a bit harder. Miyu then snapped out of her blank faced state and started screaming and act crazy. She was still in shock and all the shouting and fighting that she wanted to do while the event transpired was just shown now. Kanata's heart felt broken seeing Miyu in such a horrible state. Without words despite Miyu pushing them away he rushed to her and held her tightly. Miyu then stopped screaming and panicking.

"Kanata" Miyu muttered then tears started falling down her eyes. "Kanata…." Miyu wailed as she hid her face in Kanata's shoulders.

"I'm here now." Kanata said embracing her tightly.

Miyu never left Kanata's side. Maki and Kinna felt awefully bad that something like this would happened if they were any more late than they were then something worst could have happened to Miyu. The other employees were also surprised that Yui was seeing someone, and a thug type of guy none the less, since Yui seemed to be an innocent sweet the police and some medic came to ask Miyu, after getting Yui's statements, to give her statement and to go check on her, Miyu didn't moved a muscle and just held on tightly on Kanata's hand.

"Ok then we'll do the asking and the checking here.." Said one cop who called a doctor with the medic over to check on Miyu.

"Miyu… I guess I shall leave you for a while with them. I'll just stay across the room ok?" Kanata said looking directly at Miyu's eyes

"No don't" Miyu said as she grabbed on Kanata's shirt. In reality Kanata doesn't want to leave her side but he'd want to save himself from hearing what happened to Miyu. He's sure that those guys did something awful to her and if he decided to go after her any minute later Miyu sure would be…. But he erased that thought of what could have happened cause it didn't and for that he was still thankful.

"Look I'll be just across the room you'll see me ok? I'll wait for you" Kanata said and then he smiled at the police who was going to interview Miyu and went over to where Kinna and Maki and the others were standing. Miyu started giving her statement and was checked for any pains or post-traumatic stress symptoms.

"Kanata… I'm so sorry that these stuff had to happen" Maki said sincerely to Kanata. Kanata smiled at him.

"No need to apologize Oji-san. No one wanted these to happen."  
"But still if her parents or your father knows about this… oh we're ashamed…" Kinna said looking worried still.

"I won't say a word to our parents… I bet Miyu too won't… It would be something that would be quite hard and awkward to share…. And besides it was no one's fault other than those three… now we're sure that they'd get locked up for good…" Kanata said trying to make Kinna feel better. Kinna and Maki saw Kanata's effort to make things a bit lighter for them so they smiled at him.

Once Miyu was done she went straight to Kanata. Kinna hugged Miyu and Miyu returned the hug.

"Sorry my dear." Kinna said in a whisper

"I'm alright now… and thanks…" Miyu said.

"Kanata… bring Miyu back to the house and let her have some rest ok…We'll have to stay behind and fix some other stuff up.." Maki instructed. Kanata nodded and took Miyu's hand and guided her out the area and was on their way back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

VII

No words were said on the way back. Miyu loved how Kanata's hand was making her cold hand feel warmer. With him she feels safe. Once they got to the house Kanata went straight to the kitchen. Miyu sat on a chair.

"Miyu… I'll go make something… what would you like to eat?" Kanata asked with a smile.

"I'll just have some hot tea and biscuit" Miyu said. Kanata prepared what she asked and sat right beside her. For like 15 minutes no word was said between the two. Kanata doesn't know what to say and Miyu was still thinking about what happened.

" Kanata… Thanks" Miyu muttered as she finished her cup of tea. Well it was about time she speak. Kanata smiled at her and then carried her cup and saucer towards the sink and went back to sit beside her.

"No need to thank me or anything Miyu… so how about you go have some nice hot bath and go to bed and rest." Kanata suggested since he doesn't really want to discuss what happened yet. Miyu just nodded and left the dining area and up the stairs.

~~~o~~~O~~~o~~~

All Miyu can think about was the event that just transpired. She felt so weak, given how she failed to even do something to keep the guys filthy hands away from her. Drying her hair in her room, she stared at the mirror thinking what a close call it was. Those guys were perverts and they were drunk and high. She wouldn't ever want to experience something like that ever again. She heard voices downstairs meaning that everyone was back. She decided against going out the room to go meet them.

Downstairs Kanata told everyone that Miyu was in her room resting. Everyone thought that it would be for the best right now. Despite Kanata not wanting to hear anything about what happened he overheard the others saying how awful it is that Miyu have to experience feeling violated by such filthy guys. Kanata felt anger surging within him, he was angry because he was not there to prevent such things to happened and angry with those kinds of people existing. He looked at the clok and realized that it was almost 10:30. He said his good night to everyone and got up stairs into his bedroom.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It was raining hard once more and Kanata was awoken by the howling of the wind and the strong crashing of the waves on the beach. He got up and checked his watch. 3:30 am. He must've fallen asleep right away when his body hit the bed. He decided to go out and grab something to drink.

When he got out of his room he heard something from Miyu's room. "Looks like she's awake after all" Kanata said to himself. He went towards Miyu's door and heard sobs coming from her. He immediately opened the door which happened to be unlocked. He entered the room slowly and quietly and closed the door behind him gently not wanting to startle Miyu.

"Kanata? IS that you" Miyu asked wiping tears away from her eyes. She looked around and saw Kanata standing near her door. Kanata gave a smile in reply and made his way to her bed and sat right beside her. Miyu started crying again and she hid her face in Kanata's shoulder. Kanata then embraced Miyu and let her cry for a bit more. She better get it of her chest somehow of course.

There were no exchange of words between the two in a span of about 20 minutes. Finally, Miyu stopped crying and wiped her tears from her eyes. She lifted up her head and smiled at Kanata.

"Thanks! I feel much better now" Miyu exclaimed.

"Seriously? Well, after turning my shirt into a handkerchief you should be doing well…" Kanata said as Miyu moved a bit away from him. Her face started to turn tomato red noticed this. He started giggling a bit at the fact that Miyu still gets embarrassed with him.

"Uhhmm… Kanata… Sorry for worrying you…and thanks again… I know I have said it already but…" Miyu mumbled.

"This is quite stupid maybe to say but…. How about from tomorrow on we'll try to forget that what happened this afternoon never happened….I promise never to bring up the topic ever again… and…. And I won't let anyone do something so disrespectful as that to you ever again.." Kanata said sincerely.

"Kanata…. " Miyu said and then she embraced him. "The rain… it haven't stopped yet…" she continued.

"Yep…but it should be better later today…." Kanata replied.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

The next day Miyu was told by Kinna and Maki to just stay at the house. Kanata decided to stay with her. The other employees were busy cleaning up at the beach but the sun is now shining brightly in the sky. No one mentioned what happened the day before and everyone did their best not to bring up the topic. Yui though was nowhere to be found. She quitted her job early in the morning and left, she was so embarrassed with what happened and the fact that she was partly to blame for it.

Everyone especially Kanata was doing their best to make the mood lighter. Miyu was able to laugh like before too. She even helped out with the cooking. The whole day Kanata made sure that Miyu wasn't out of his sight. To see her back to normal so quickly made him happy and made Kanata realize how strong Miyu is.

That day passed so quickly and finally it was time for them to go back home. Everyone saw them off to the bus stop. They said their goodbyes and then the two were off back home.

The scenery that they saw outside the bus window was so relaxing. The two talked about tons of random things, laughing and again teasing each other every now and then. After three hours of travelling the two were finally back in the temple.

" We're home" Kanata said as he opened the door. He remembered how Wanya and Ruu would come to welcome them before. Miyu also thought of the same thing.

The two went back to their lives before. Miyu gone out with her friends almost every other day and Kanata sometimes go with them along with Santa. Kanata though requested that Miyu call him if she's going to be a bit late. Miyu noticed how much more protective he was ever since then. Miyu acts as though she is annoyed by Kanata being protective of her but deep inside her she enjoys the fact that he wanted to protect her.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

It was only a week before the first day of classes.

The two were walking back home after doing some groceries.

"Kanata …. After giving it some thought… I decided that I really wanted to get into a university in America…." Miyu said. Kanata was quite surprised about this. He feared for this to happened cause if she does pass the entrance exam then Miyu had to move there. He knew that she'd be happy since she'd be with her parents but he hasn't even told her how much he likes her.

"Oi… Kanata" Miyu said trying to catch Kanata's attention. Kanata seemed to space out for a moment.

"Oh… well… yeah that would be great… your parents sure would love the idea of that… well you should do what your heart tells you to do … right?" Kanata said forcing a smile.

"I know they'd be happy…I'll really do my best to get in a good university." Miyu said and then walked ahead of Kanata who was left pondering about what he wanted to do with his life.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

After the first quarter of the school year Miyu had already taken entrance exams in 3 universities suggested by her parents. All she had to do was wait for the results. Kanata has taken a couple of exams in the country's top Universities. Miyu was confident that Kanata would get in them since he's doing far better than she does at school.

Kanata prays that Miyu gets what she wants, which is to go study abroad but then at the same time he begs that she don't move away. Miyu too, thinks of what and how life would be if she moves out from the house and start another life somewhere else. She usually feels scared that she might forget him or he might not care for her anymore. Obviously the two of them have already formed a strong bond as friends and maybe as something far more than that but they are just unaware of it.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

The skies were turning gray and lightning seemed to show in the sky. Finally it has arrived the mail that Miyu have been waiting for. Kanata already got his acceptance letter from two Universities all he had to do was to choose.

"Kanata! It's here!" Miyu shouted as she run toward Kanata who just took all the laundry down since it looked like it was going to rain.

"What's here?" Kanata asked

"The letter!" Miyu said as she waved the envelope in front of Kanata's face Kanata placed the laundry down and stood beside Miyu. He was also feeling nervous for Miyu.

"Dear Ms. Kouzuki Miyu, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to …." Miyu read on. She jumped in excitement and Kanata didn't know how to react. He forced a smile which was pretty obvious is fake. He knew that it was not right but he knew that this mean Miyu had to go away.

"YEHEY! I'm going to America!" Miyu said still jumping in excitement. Kanata just picked up the laundry, turned around and walked away.

"Well… congratulations Miyu… looks like you're going there after all" Kanata said as he walked away. Miyu was sort of surprised with Kanata. He seemed cold about this matter.

"Hey Kanata! Wait! What's the problem? You don't seem to be so happy.." Miyu said.

"No I am… I am pretty happy about it… I wish you all the best…" Kanata said and then he took a turn and vanished from Miyu's sight.

Miyu felt really bad about how he reacted. It just sucked how sometimes even after all the years they have lived together she still can't read some of his actions and attitudes.

"What's wrong with that jerk… he was obviously not happy about this… could it be that he doesn't want me to go…" Miyu thought to herself and decided to erase the thought right away. She thought that if he liked her then he should stop being cold from time to time and minimize the teasing and arguing, but then she still feel like her hunch might be true…what if he really has feelings for her. He was so protective of her after all and from time to time he seemed to be really sweet but Miyu doesn't want to assume because she feared that if she's wrong she might get hurt besides there is also no use for her to ask cause never in a thousand year would she have the guts to ask him about how he feels about her.

Later that evening the rain got harder and there were occasional lighting and thunder. Miyu was alone in the dining room feeling quite scared with the lightning and thunder. Kanata didn't went out of his room for dinner. Miyu was alone and wondering about him. She really doesn't understand. Her mother called just a little while ago and was extremely happy about her admission to a university in America. She finished her food quickly washed her bowl and started to make her way to her room. When she was about to go out of the dining room the lights went out.

Miyu froze and decided not to move. It took a while before her eyes got accustomed with the dark. Then the lighting struck and the thunder roared. She was surprised by this and started running like crazy not really sure where she was going. Then she heard a sliding door open, "Kanata" she thought but then before she knew it she tripped over something but good thing someone caught her.

"Ouch…. My toe.." Miyu whimpered

"You shouldn't have moved a muscle. You know I'd go get you." Kanata said still a bit coldly.

"Well… I'm not too sure if you will.." Miyu argued and then there was the lighting and thunder again this time it looks like it struck somewhere nearby. Miyu shivered in surprise and before she knew it she was hugging Kanata. Kanata didn't seem to protest. Miyu released him and was about to start to walk away since she thought that she was not really in a mood to argue with him but before she can take another step Kanata caught her hand and pulled her in the room. In surprise Miyu was not even able to say a word. Kanata closed the door behind them . Miyu just stood in the room frozen. Kanata sat down near a drawer and turned a flashlight on. Then he got a candle and lighted it with some match on the table.

"Looks like I'm in his room" Miyu thought to herself starting to feel uneasy. Kanata placed the candle on top of his table. The light wasn't that much but is just enough that they see a bit in the room. The wind was howling and they can hear the rustling of leaves from the trees around the temple. Kanata who was now sitting in the center of his room near his bed seemed to be really quiet. There was another lightning, this one was far worse than the last. Miyu instantly jumped right beside Kanata. For like a minute there was nothing but the sound of rain, the droplets singing in a symphony reaching its climax.

Miyu sat right beside Kanata hugging her knees.

"Miyu.." Kanata said in almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Miyu said as she turned and look at him.

"I'm sorry." Kanata said and then he moved closer to Miyu and placed a hand around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. The first thing that Miyu wanted to do was pull away from him and run to her room but he felt so warm and the look in his eyes it was of sadness and love. Yes…love. Miyu didn't move a muscle.

"Kanata…" Miyu mumbled.

"I didn't mean to act cold a while ago actually I'm so glad that you passed because that means that you can go and do what you want to. When I passed my University entrance exams we even celebrated it… so I'm sorry…"Kanata said placing his lips on Miyu's head, giving her a sweet kiss in her head. Miyu's eyes widened in surprise and she started to blush. Her heart started beating fast as if she thought that he can hear its beat.

" I don't know how to say it before but….I really like you Miyu" Kanata said then stopped. Miyu pulled away from him and then stared at his eyes. Miyu was flabbergasted with this and through the little light from the candle she wanted to see the sincerity in his eyes. Kanata then held Miyu's shoulders lightly and stared at her.

"Not only that I like you…. Actually I love you… I really do …. Love you Miyu… and the thing is that I never got the chance to tell you and now you're leaving after graduation… I…. I just can't imagine… how my life would be if you're not around. I'm so used to having you around and I believe that through the days I have got used to seeing you around the house when I wake up in the morning and before I go to bed …What I mean is that… I don't think my life would ever be the same without you… I guess I need you…" Kanata said his eyes were full of sincerity and conviction that Miyu's eyes started to well up in tears.

"Kanata…..for so long I have waited that you say that… and now…." Miyu said and she wiped her tears away. Kanata placed a hand on her cheek and then he wiped a tear with his thumb. Slowly he moved his face near her and then he kissed her. Miyu froze. Her heart was jumping and tumbling inside her. She was so surprised yet she felt so happy about it. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her, first innocently and then passionately. Kanata pushed her back gently until half her body was laying on his futon. She didn't know this new sensation welling up inside her but whatever it was she loved it. He was on top of her and his weight was pushing her down gently. Couple of time they broke the kiss and looked at each other and then resumed to have a more passionate one. Finally their lips parted.

"I…I love you too…" Miyu said with a smile.

"I know…" Kanata whispered to her ear as he started kissing her ears and trailed a kiss to her cheek and then pecks a kiss on her forehead and then her lips. Kanata rolled off her. He then crawled to his futon and lay down. Miyu looked at him not knowing what to do. She was about to stand up and leave, since she was quite confused but then Kanata grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She then lay next to him. It was pretty awkward for her to have this intimate moment with him.

"Come here…" Kanata said and then he pulled Miyu closer to him and hugged her as they lay. This close to each other Miyu can hear his heartbeat despite whatever is going on outside. Kanata can also feel Miyu's heartbeat, a melody that he longed to hear this close. Miyu looked up at him then when she did he kissed her. After a moment their lips parted.

"I'm so scared too you know…" Miyu started. Kanata then pulled her closer to him and held her tighter. "I'm scared to know how my life would be without you…. I also got used to having you around you see…. With you around I feel safe and I feel like there is always someone whom I can turn to…." Miyu said

"That's nice to know….but I want you to know also that I'm not selfish so I would be pretty much willing to let you go for a while…. Who am I to tell you not to go when I know that this is for your future…. I know for one that if you love someone you should learn to let go because it will come back if it's really for you…. It would be just a couple of years anyway. " Kanata said and smiled. Miyu hid her face in his chest hearing his heart beat louder.

"Kanata… can I sleep here tonight?" MIyu said in a shy voice. Kanata chuckled.

"Of course you can silly… I would even prefer it if you sleep right beside me every night from now on…" Kanata said making Miyu blush. Miyu knows that it was not like Kanata to be so vulgar but she liked the idea of it.

"Ok then" Miyu said. For like 10 minutes not a word was said. Miyu then started to feel sleepy. The silence was just great, they didn't need to say anything because all they have to say can be felt. Kanata loosened his embrace and laid Miyu's head on the pillow from his arm. She was already asleep. Kanata stared at her innocent pretty face and then he himself dozed off.


	9. Chapter 9

IX

The two stayed as they were before, only now they are and official couple, Time sure flies fast and before they knew it they have graduated from high school. Miyu wasn't going to America for another week, so she enjoyed everyone's company as much as she can.

Just a couple of days from Miyu's departure.

"Hmmm…so you look excited…" Kanata said as he walked into Miyu's room.

"I just decided to start packing cause I don't want to leave anything I need behind." Miyu said while she was folding her clothes into her travelling bag.

"Then you should come up with a way to fit me into your luggage then…" Kanata said with a big smile as she sat right next to Miyu.

"If only I can… anyway don't get so attached I might decide not to leave if you keep up the sweet routine." Miyu said blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush you know that…" Kanata whispered to Miyu as he rested his head on her shoulder. "So tell me is there any way I can convince you not to go?" Kanata said teasingly. Miyu just replied with a giggle. Kanata then placed a kiss on her cheek which made Miyu stop what she was doing. Kanata then held her face and then kissed her lips. Miyu replied to his kiss. Losing her balance to their passionate kissing, she fell back on her floor. Kanata broke the kiss to look at Miyu's face which was blushing red. Her heart beat was racing so fast she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest soon. Kanata then lowered his head and started kissing her neck, from its base to her chin and then back to her lips. The kisses that followed felt more intimate as he trailed kisses on her neck to her shoulders, pulling down the strap of her top. Miyu moaned in pleasure. She wanted him so bad and he knew that. The night was still young, like the two of them, young hearts that beats as one.

Both of them lay on the floor of the room exhausted after some passionately driven activity. Both were trying to catch their breath. Kanata then pulled Miyu closer to him, and then placed a kiss on her forehead. Miyu placed an arm around him and then looked at him, wiping some sweat on his face and playing with his hair. He then placed a kiss on her lips.

"Miyu, I will wait for you…. No matter how long you have to be away… I'll wait.." Kanata said as he caressed her cheek.

"I know…. I too will do the same… I'll try to call as often as I can… promise that you to will keep in touch." Miyu said closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"I will…. Now looks like you failed to do the planned packing up tonight…." Kanata said with a grin.

"That's alright… I'll just do it tomorrow…. Promise me you'll help…"

"Oh sure I will… in my own way…" Kanata said with a devious smile. Miyu then kissed him on his lips and smiled knowing what he meant.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It was the day of Miyu's departure. The two are standing under the tree in near the stairs. The two were looking back at the temple.

"I'll sure miss this place… lots of things happened here…" Miyu said as she take a breath of the air of the place one last time before she goes. "and of course I'll miss you two." Miyu added with a smile looking at Kanata. Kanata then took a couple of steps towards her.

"Hey Miyu…"

"Yep?"

"Promise me…."  
"Promise you what?"

"Promise me that when you get back… you'll marry me…" Kanata said and then he pulled miyu to him and held her tightly not wanting to let her go. Miyu smiled because she already know what her answer is.

"Sure…. I will…" Miyu said hiding her face on his chest. Then after some moment they parted then Kanata took Miyu's hand and then slipped a ring on her finger. Miyu's eyes widened and her eyes started to well up in tears.

"I'll do my best here and follow your dreams there." Kanata said looking at Miyu. "No matter how far you are at least we are still in the same planet right? Not too far away like planet Otto right?" Kanata said with a smiled. Miyu nodded.

"I shall see you again soon…." Miyu said and then she embraced him tightly one last time.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

It was a pretty nice day. Everyone was busy but he didn't care. Just moments from now he'll get to see her again. It has been 5 straight years since. She haven't even got a chance to go visit Japan but he didn't care cause finally she's back. He made sure that he started his day right and can get off of work early. Turns out he was really doing a good job being a teacher. He enjoyed it and it kept his mind off the grief of not having her around. He no longer live in the temple which is currently managed by his old man but it looks like he'd have to go back there to meet her. Going down of the train he again breathed the fresh air of the town where he used to live. He hasn't been back for a while. On his way home he compared the stores and streets to when he was last here. He decided to stop by a store run by Santa.

"KANATA!" Santa said as he ran towards his best friend and hugged him tightly.

"Oi! Santa! Looks like you are doing great!" Kanata said patting his friends back. The two parted and then Kanata took a look around his store.

"Amazing Santa… wow it has been a long time…" Kanata said.

"I know…. I hope we could hang out together again like before… anyway… so is today the day?" Santa said winking at Kanata.

"Yes… she's probably there already but… I'll take my time… I'm really feeling kind of nervous…. We called and e-mailed but this is different…" Kanata said smiling at the thought of Miyu.

"You're lucky… you have found the one… If I were you I'd get going… cause if not I'll go keep you for my self.." Santa said jokingly as he slapped Kanata's ass which made him jump. Kanata gave him a big smile and headed for the door.

"Thanks for the boost! We'll go here too don't worry!" Kanata said and then he went out the store.

~~~o~~~o~~~o~~~

Finally he was here once more, the bottom of these epic stairs which hold tons of memories. He inhaled and exhaled before taking the first step up the stairs. He knew that she was waiting on top of these stairs. Every step he took was a joy. Finally he made it to the top. His old man was nowhere to be found but there, there under the tree was the girl with long blonde hair. She turned around with sparkles in her eyes. He started to walk towards her and then she run towards him. When they were just a step close they stopped and stared at each other's face.

"It has been a while, Miyu" Kanata said as he held Miyu's face his hand.

"Oh I miss you…" Miyu said and then she hugged him like she was clinging for her life. Kanata wrapped her in her arms and then when he got the chance he kissed her.

"Now you're mine" He said in the short break they took before they were at it again.

"What a passionate kiss?! Now that's true love for you!" Miyu's Mom shouted as she peaked at the door along with Miyu's father and Kanata's.

"Hmmm… so I guess wedding comes up next right?" Kanata's dad said with a grin. Miyu's parents then nodded to the idea.


End file.
